Lily and James first year with changes!
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: What if the prophecy was told years earlier, in the marauder time, perhaps? what if it reffered to someone from that period, rather than Harry. What if it reffered to someone we already know about. What if it's a someones
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...**

**I've read tonnes of stories about Lily and James Potter, if they'd survived. But I've always wondered, what is it was someone from the marauder era, who was destined to kill Voldy.**

**Well... Heres my Ever-So-Slightly Random story...**

Lily Evans sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, outside she could see here family, her parents were waving frantically, calling last minuit warnings to their daughter, and Petunia Evans, Lily's sister was scowling. Her eyes fixed on the floor and her fists clenched.

Lily was so focused on the goings on outside, that she didn't notice her compartment door sliding open, to reveal a boy with thick greasy hair and a hooked nose. said boy's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the girl and he flomped down opposite her. Calmly waiting for her to notice him. Finally she did and she smiled nervously at him and said,

"hi Sev" _Sev_ grinned at her and opened his mouth to return the greeting only to be interuptedby the opening of the compartment door.

three boys stumbled in. One was tall with messy black hair and scarily mischievious brown eyes, another was also tall with long black hair and a slightly haughty expression and the third was the shortest of the three, with waivy brown hair and tired eyes.

Suddenly another boy leapt into the compartment. He was average hight with wild brown hair and a glare on his face. he raised his wand at the boy, who's back was turned. Sev started sniggering, and Lily looked at him, shocked, before raising her wand at the sneaky looking boy and yelling a spell she had read in her textbook

"Pertrificus Totalus!"

The boy who had just entered fell to the floor, an even more furious look on his face. The other three boys turned around to look at the frozen boy.

"thanks!" said the boy with the messy hair. But the red head girl ignored him and turned to her friend

"Severus Snape! I'm ashamed of you! Why would you laugh at a coward like that!"

The boy shrugged non-commitedly and said

"I don't want to burn my bridges Lily, if he's in Slytherin then I can have an ally in the house. You need to think strategically!"

the girl looked like she was going to hit him,

"What about your morals you idiot, you don't know what spell he was going to use. It could have been illegal!"

the boy ignored this comment and stared out of the window moodily.

"Lily Evans, Thats Severus Snape" the girl said to the boys in her compartment.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter" the haughty looking boy who's name was Sirius said.


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." said James Potter into the awkward silence of the compartment, "Does anyone like pranks?" Lily Evans looked up, a twinkle entering her eyes as she eagerly said,

"love them, why? Are you a prankster?" Everyone in the compartment looked up, bar Snape, an unmistakable twinkle of mischief in their eyes.

"What about you Snivelllous?" said James to the sulking boy.

"Don't call him that," said Lily, although she barely supressed a smile.

But newly named "Snivellous" looked up a James in disgust, "Shut it Potter, anyway, I have better things to do with my time than pull pranks!"

"In other words," said James Potter, not helping the tension that was building in the compartment, "you're to wimpy to prank people."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter at this comment, and Lily looked torn between laughing and hitting the boys. Being Lily Evans, she chose the latter, and whacked the boys, who were sitting on either side of her, on the arms,

"Be nice" the girl said cheerfully, but with an unmistakable threat in her voice.

"Yes Lily" said the boys meekly,

"So, what house do you guys want to get into?" said James Potter casually

"I don't really mind," said Lily Evans, "they all sound really cool."

"You're going to Slytherin for sure," said Snape cheerfully, "It is the greatest of the Hogwarts houses after all."

"No it's not," said four affronted boys,

"Gryffindor is obviously the best." said Remus Lupin, "Slytherin is where most dark wizards come from!"

"My whole family was in Slytherin." said Sirius glumly.

"And I thought you were alright!" said James Potter cheerfully

A twinkle entered the boy's eyes as he said, "Perhaps I'll break the tradition," Lily Evans grinned and said kindly,

"I'm sure it doesn't really matter what house you're in, even if your in Slytherin, we can all stay friends." the boy looked at her in disbelief but didn't comment. "Anyway" she said cheerfully,"It's time to get changed, I'm already in my uniform so I'll wait outside while you guys get changed." She casually left the compartment, leaving the boys to get changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Evans had only been waiting outside the compartment for 5 minuits when Severus came storming out.

"Sev, what's wrong?" asked the girl, alarmed by her friend's angry expression,

"Don't talk to me Lily, You know full well that I'm not going to end up in the same house as them," he nodded towards the compartment in disgust, "just go and chat about pranks, and leave me to make some allies in my future house." The girl looked affronted,

"What's gotten into you Snape?" said the girl, angry and confused at the change in her friend's behavior, "I thought we were friends?"

The boy looked up and scowled, "So did I Lily," he said, "but just listening to you, it just reminded me how different we are, I don't want to hurt you Lily, thats why I don't think we should be friends anymore. Just enjoy your life as a gryffindor..." then he stalked off. The girl rolled her eyes,

"Stupid, overreacting friends" she muttered before chasing after her friend. "You just don't like James, do you?" she asked. she knew she had hit the mark when he turned around and scowled,

"And you do, obviously," he said angrily, "He's so stuck up!"

"How do you know, you've only just met him you git!" suddenly, a tall imposing boy with blonde hair appeared behind them,

"Well, well... what do we have here" the boy said

"I'm Severus Snape, that's Lily Evans," said Severus, scowling.

"Snape and Evans, well I don't recognise those surnames, you must be mubloods..."

"No I'm not!" said snape in disgust, my mother was a Prince, but unfortunatly she married a filthy muggle."

"and you?" said the boy, raising his eyebrows at Lily,

"If your asking about my parents, they're muggles, but they're not filthy" she said, glaring at Snape.

"Well, come along Severus, let me find you some friends with _class_, unlike that filthy mudblood, that seems to be tailing you..."

Snape walked away, not wanting to look back and see Lily's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the compartment...

James Potter opened the door of the compartment, expecting to see Lily, but was dissapointed to see she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" he asked in disapointment,

"Who knows," said Sirius, "Probably ran off with Snivelous..."

"I'm back" said Lily, entering the compartment.

"Hey Lily," said James, running a hand through his hair, "Where did you go"

"That doesn't matter, what's a Mudblood" the moment she finished her sentance, all the boys in the compartment were on their feet,

"Who called you that?" growled sirius

"Some prefect, what does it mean?" asked Lily, bewildered by their reactions,

"It's a horrible word, used to... to describe a muggleborn"

"Ugh, why would Snape abandon me like that?" the girl muttered,

"He did what?" said Remus Lupin angrily

"He just walked off with that boy and left me on my own in the corridor, walked off with the boy who just insulted me. Urgh! I hate him!"

"That slimey git!" exclaimed James, "who cares about him anyway, we'll prank him back!"

That was when things started to change in the history of wizadry...


	5. Chapter 5

The four children got of the train, laughing cheerfully and ignoring the hateful stares directed at the boys from Snape. They were ushered onto a small boat by a huge young man with twinkling lack eyes and the start of a whispy beard on his chin, he smiled warmly at the children and proudly introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, the trainee groundskeeper for Hogwarts.

As the boat drifted out onto the lake, the four friends sat in awed silence at the sight of the grand castle. Suddenly Sirius Black broke the silence,  
"We should make a promise," he started cautiously, "that even if we're not in the same house, we'll still be friends. I don't want to lose my friends because of Black Family Traditions!" the other three nodded happily, it was a reassuring feeling to have friends in a school where you knew no one.

"Black, Sirius!" called out an old woman with wispy grey hair, the young boy confidently walked up to the sorting hat with an air of confidence that only a Black could produce, as the hat fell down and covered the boy's eyes and began to murmer.  
"Aaah yes, Mr Black, you have power, more than you kow, and intellegance, definatly, I'm afraid to say that you ar seriously lacking in cunning... Well that is interesting, you have much more loyalty than man of your family, yes there is only one place for you. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Evans, Lily!" the small red head nervously (though she tried to hide it) walked up to the hat  
"Well you're definatly intelligent, incredibly loyal, not to mention cunning, but your bravery outstrips them all, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James!" The young boy marched over to the hat,  
"Good mind, extremly loyal, definatly not cunning, and insanly brave, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus!"  
"Good mind, not to mention powerful, but you let your fear hold you back, you show bravery and your very loyal, Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The four children sat together a their table, clapping politly for everyone except Snape who they glared at. Finally, the sorting was over and Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, he smiled out at the children, although his eyes seemed to linger longer than most on the four children in Gryffindor who were grinning up at him.  
"Now that you have all filled yourselves," said Dumbledore," I would like to introduce the new Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagle," he nodden towards a stern looking young woman, who's black hair was tied in a tight bun, "And Professor Smith." Dumbledore nodded towards a young arrogant looking man who was leaning back on the chair with his feet on the table, "I hope that you treat them with respect, amd have a good year, now, off to your dormatries!"  
The children followed a prefect who introduced himself as Arthur Weasley, he took them to a potrait of a fat lady in a bright pink dress, and said, "Lion" clearly, he turned to the first years, "that's the password, it will change every few weeks, a prefect will tell you when it changes so don't worry, boys to the left, girls to the right, off to bed now"  
"bye Lily" called the three boys,  
"bye guys," said Lily, waving as she went upstairs.

_

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair, he had found them. A wave of happiness washed over him. Ever since the prophecy was first made he had been looking for them.

Four shall unite on the eve of danger  
An innocent bond joins four strangers  
Together they grow  
And together they fight  
In the face of evil  
They shall unite  
They've changed the past without even knowing  
The prophesy changes  
While their friendship is growing  
All because of an early betrayel  
In the face of evil  
They shall never fail

He was headmaster after all, new to his position, Albus Dumbledore was eager to give the impression of being omniscient, due to this, he had been keeping a close eye over his pupils and was witness to the promise made by the four friends on the boat. This alone was enough to spark some suspiscion, and, faced with the sheer power of the four children all thoughts that the prophescy could reffer to anyone else were washed away...


End file.
